DC COMICS DC Cinematic Multiverse: Shazam
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE SHAZAM FAMILY YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by WIKI: In 1974 Upstate New York, while playing with his Magic 8-Ball, a young Thaddeus Sivana is magically transported to the Rock of Eternity, where he meets the wizard Shazam, who introduces him to the mystical statues containing the spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. The last of a council of seven, Shazam spent centuries searching for a new champion. Put to a test to see if he is pure of heart, Sivana attempts to touch the Eye of Envy, failing the test. When he is transported back to the car, he causes a scene when he tries to go back, causing his father to be injured. In present-day Philadelphia, Billy Batson is arrested by child services after he lures and traps police officers to assist in his search for his mother. He is adopted by the Vasquez's, and he shares a room with Freddie Freeman, a paraplegic. Meanwhile, using testimonies by those rejected by Shazam, Sivana returns to the Rock of Eternity and frees the Sins, allowing them to use his body as a vessel to escape. With his power, he kills his father and brother for the abuse he suffered as a child. While at school, Freddie is bullied by a group of kids. Billy intervenes and flees onto the subway, where he is summoned by Shazam, who tells him of one who used his powers for evil. Billy promises he uses his powers for good, and Shazam has Billy grab his staff and say, "Shazam!", which transforms Billy into an adult with multiple superpowers. With Freddie's help, Billy begins to learn the full extent of those powers. Freddie posts videos of Shazam’s powers, which go viral. However, after Freddie claims to know Shazam at school, he and Billy get into an argument at the dinner table over Freddie using Billy for his newfound powers. Billy begins to skip school to enjoy being Shazam, humiliating Freddie. Shazam accidentally causes a bus to fall off a bridge before saving it, causing Freddie to promptly reprimand him for abusing his powers. Upon seeing Shazam on the news, Sivana attacks him. Shazam is easily defeated, but he transforms back into Billy to blend into the fleeing crowd. However, Sivana captures Freddie, who was looking for Billy. Billy's siblings realize that he is Shazam, and they reveal that they found his mother. Billy runs from home and meets his mother, who reveals she abandoned him because she could not take care of him as well as the police could. As he's leaving, Billy receives a call from Sivana, who has arrived at the Vasquez's home to find him. Upon Shazam returning home, Sivana threatens Billy's siblings for Shazam's powers. When Shazam agrees, Sivana takes them to the Rock of Eternity. During the ceremony, Freddie bruises Sivana, giving Shazam time to escape and causing them to realize that without the Sins, Sivana is a normal man. Sivana corners the family at a carnival, where the Sins threaten to kill Billy's siblings if Shazam doesn't give his powers. However, Shazam uses the staff to give power to his siblings, causing them to also become adult superheroes with powers. Shazam manages to defeat Sivana by taunting the final Sin, Envy, to leave Sivana before saving him. Using Sivana, Shazam takes control of the Eye of Envy, enabling him to contain the spirits. The group is considered as superheroes in the city, and Billy accepts the Vasquez's as his family. Billy shows up at school as Shazam to endorse Freddie before revealing that he brought a friend: Superman. MID-CREDITS SCENE: Sivana, in his jail cell drawing multiple symbols across its walls, is interrupted by Mister Mind, who tells him of the pillars of evil that will come together. POST-CREDIT SCENE: Freddie tests whether Billy can talk to fish, only for Billy to dismiss the power as stupid. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Captain Marvel Category:Shazam Category:Shazam Family Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Billy Batson - Shazam Category:Freddy Freeman Category:Dr. Sivana Category:Mary Bromfield Category:Eugene Choi Category:Pedro Peña Category:Darla Dudley Category:Wizard Shazam Category:Victor Vasquez Category:Rosa Vasquez Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Seven Deadly Sins